Commandant Trinkle
Overview Commandant John Thomas "JT" Trinkle was the first commandant of the Falschirmjager, a late member of "the cult" and MC16, and is credited with the creation of Lawrencian special forces and special force doctrine. Post Apocalypse Trinkle was one of the founding members of the Moderate United Forces, a group that would eventually be grouped into the LLL. He fought skirmishes against both the CCC and LLL before joining the latter and was at the Northern engagement where he was reacquainted, with Martin Turow. When the Political War broke out, Trinkle was intentionally separated from Lieutenant Colonel Turow, instead given the rank of Lieutenant in the platoon of Lieutenant Colonel Amjad. For bravery and skill in the Battle of Park Tudor, the only other victory for the LLL besides the Battle of Gypsy Hill in the early war, he was awarded the silver star. He would lead his platoon at the First Battle of Pride, earning the Gold Star for his actions at the Crimson Hill Blitz and Trinkle's Charge. Lawrencian Civil War After the political war, Lawrence became increasingly fractured, and as the lines were drawn, it became apparent that John Trinkle, Naomi Harkins, and Maya Favors were the only actual commanders FCV had. In an action that was later discovered to be Belzer assisted, Trinkle shot Maya Favors and Naomi Harkins to death before escaping with a few loyal soldiers. He was evacuated by units of the Black Berets and returned safely to Belzer where he would wait out the Lawrencian Civil War. GDW When the war started, Trinkle was given token command of the 321AB Battalion as Major Trinkle. He was given this position because the Lawrencian Army was mostly integrated and former members of FCV still had a bad taste in their mouth from the assassination of Favors and Harkins, so he could not be given combat command of a unit with an FCV presence. This problem was solved with the creation of the Fallschirmjager. Due to their elite nature, the Black Berets were primarily drawn from to form the elite para-troop unit of Lawrence, and since the Black Berets were entirely comprised of former Culver men at the time, they only cared if their commander was competent. Trinkle would prove himself competent at the battle of Fort Ben, where, with 20 soldiers he was able to take over the 120 man strong garrison, at the cost of one man who's parachute failed to open. After assisting in other part of Operation Totalitarian, he earned a one hundred man strong force. Death The Fallschirmjager was given the key role of halting the retreat of the TAPS forces at the battle of Jacobs Bluff. Dropping in near the border, the Fallschirmjager successfully held long enough for combined MV, and Lawrence forces to catch up to and destroy the North Western Army. However, Trinkle would not see this. After taking mortar shrapnel to the arms and a snipers bullet to the shoulder, Trinkle would succumb to a bullet wound to his chest about a quarter of the way into the battle. He would be given a full honors funeral at heroes square in the Lawrence City and awarded the Posthumous Black Star medal. Legacy Trinkle and his doctrince formed what Lawrencian front line forces would be, aggresive, swift, elite, powerful units who, in his words, "Wouldn't fight on the front line, they would make the front line."